


The Sun Card - Celebration

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, celebration, the sun card, tides of fate tarot project 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: A slice of life right after Prompto graduates his crownsguard training.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	The Sun Card - Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Tides of Fate a FFXV Tarot Project I hope you all enjoy. :) 
> 
> It was great to work with everyone and including @neutruel the sun card artist! [ Neutruel's Twitter](https://twitter.com/neutruel?lang=en)

Sweat threatened to drip down the back of his neck, but Prompto kept his gaze focused upwards towards his prince. Noct’s earnest smile kept the blond from having a full on panic attack. He’d done it; he’d completed his crownsguard training and was graduating! Despite the joyous occasion, it didn’t stop his heart from attempting to hammer out of his chest. 

His nerves didn’t fully die down until he was safe in Noct’s apartment, later that afternoon. Dramatically collapsing on the couch he closed his eyes, assuming the rest of the day would be spent in relative quiet.

However, the utter absence of any noise caused the gunner to worry. Noct hadn’t come back from changing, plus Ignis and Gladio had also disappeared. Sitting up straight he looked up in time, to see Noct literally warping straight for him. 

Yelping surprisedly, Prompto managed to catch his best friend, though they both fell off the couch with a thud. “What’s going on?” He asked confused. Then Gladio and Ignis appeared out of nowhere, and promptly covered him from head to toe in silly string. 

“Surprise!” Noct announced. “Congratulations on graduating crownsguard!”

“You didn’t have to do anything!” Prompto blurted. 

“Oh there’s more blondie.” Gladio offered as he and Ignis left to retrieve something, hiding behind the kitchen counter.

Working to remove all the silly string, Prompto’s breath caught when he noticed the cake Ignis brought over. It was black with silver details to match his new uniform, though the advisor had added a tiny yellow chocobo on top for fun. 

Before he had a chance to comment, Noct thrust a wrapped package in his hand. “You might need this since we’ll be traveling together.”

Prompto was dumbstruck as he pulled out a brand new camera. Unable to form words he slammed into Noct, and hugged him tightly. Releasing his friend a moment later, revealed a large wooden box on the coffee table. 

Gladio beamed and nodded his head for Prompto to crack the lid. “This is from Iggy and I.” He replied.

Inside were two exquisite pistols with silver detailing. The blond couldn’t help it as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Prompto’s freckled face broke out in a wide grin, one that threatened to split his face clean in two, if it got any bigger. Infinitely grateful for their support, Prompto couldn’t imagine his life without his best friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
